tfawpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ted
'''Ted '''is a founding member of TFAWPS and a current member. Born with immense cosmic power, Ted would often have trouble controlling the energy that flowed through his veins. Ted was involved with the search for the shards needed to construct the Infinity Sword. Ted played an instrumental role in the defeat of Zack with the two developing an intense rivalry. Upon defeating the Dark Order, Ted attempted to control his powers only to find out that he is unable to, until Ted is forced to once again battle Zack and the Dark Order, who has since allied themselves with Pig King and Master Robot. After their second battle, Ted was put on a list of one of the universe's strongest protectors by the universal security force S.E.C.R.E.T. TFAWPS then decided to disband in order to hunt down the remaining members of the Dark Order. Attempting to control his powers, Ted decided to stay in the Land of Ooo in order to train himself. However, Pig King took control of the Land of Ooo and exiled Ted and Sonic to Fin-Land, home world of Zack. After learning that Ted is also from Fin-Land, but was exiled due to an incident he had inadvertently caused because of his powers. Ted and Sonic force Zack off of his planet after confronting Fin-Land's King Salamence with his crimes. Later, Zack returns to the Land of Ooo with two shards he had received from King Buu, leader of the Dark Order, and TFAWPS reassembled and teamed up with Pig King to once again defeat Zack. After the battle, President Space arrived and declared the Land of Ooo an active war zone and ordered the planet to be evacuated, as well as ordering TFAWPS to officially disband. Ted was then ordered by President Space to take Zack to the Klink, a maximum security prison for super villains. On their way, Ted and Zack are forced to work together to stop a rogue warlord, Meta Knight, from assassinating President Space, earning Ted the respect of the Supreme Overseer, who told Ted that he would be keeping an eye on him. Ted also assisted in the Battle of the Galactic Federation, against Meta Knight and the bounty hunter, Brutus, who revealed that Master Robot was being controlled by the Dark Order and was attacking the Sheikh nation. TFAWPS then reassembled and defeated Master Robot, after which Ted and Paco left the team in order to relocate Zack, who had disappeared after the Klink was overthrown. Ted returned to Fin-Land, only to find King Salamence missing and Zack in control. Seeking help, Ted turns to Reeces, the new leader of the Masters of Magic, who helps him find Salamence, shortly before his mysterious death. Shortly afterwards, Ted meets King Buu and his general Bowser face to face, where Bowser destroys Ted's Heart Control, the device he uses to control his powers and was banished to The Arena, a desolate low-life area of outer space where Pig King hosts gladiator battles. After being forced to participate, Ted ends up in a battle against Paco, who was captured by Bowser. Ted and Paco made an alliance with Jet, Storm, Wave, Agent Yellow and Zack who were also exiled to The Arena after Buu and Bowser forced them out, learning that they no longer work for the Dark Order. The group then returned to Fin-Land and defeated Spiney and Pokey, who were left in charge, and took the survivors to relocate to the Land of Ooo. As they were en route to the Land of Ooo, their ship was attacked by Bowser and the Dark Order, who sought the shard Zack stole before being banished. Ted watched as Zack and Agent Yellow are killed and Paco is ejected from the ship. Ted was then picked up by the Plumbers and had teamed up with Lobstar and Sock Monkey to attempt to meet with the Supreme Overseer and enlist his help with defeating Bowser and King Buu. After making a stop at the Sanctuary, where they find they find the body of Bart, where Ted gives him his last rites and continue on to meet with the Overseer who, gives Ted a jewel that will help him channel his powers, after his Heart Control was destroyed. The three then traveled to Sheikh where they aided TFAWPS in defeating the Dark Order and confronting Bowser. Ted squandered his chance to kill Bowser when he used the jewel to channel all his power onto Bowser, but stopped just short of killing him to gloat. This mistake gave Bowser the chance to freeze the universe in place and wipe several of the heroes out of existence, with Ted being one of the survivors. Ted stayed behind and desperately tried to locate Bowser and fix his mistake and, with the arrival of Mega Man, where Ted and the rest of TFAWPS interrogated Bowser and discovered that the Sword was destroyed once Bowser and finished his mission, whereupon Ted killed the extremely weakened Bowser. Ted then left and headed to the Land of Ooo, where the Fin-Land survivors were hiding out in Pig King's Castle where he was confronted by Lobstar and Paco who convinced him to return to the team and traverse through time where they were able to reassemble the Infinity Sword where Ted participated in the Battle of the Universe where he fought the Dark Order alongside Pink Panther and Sonic, the latter sacrificing his life to erase Bowser and his army from existence. After Sonic was restored through Shadow, Ted decided to join the new TFAWPS team, while Jet, Wave, and Storm looked after New Fin-Land.